A Cemetery Romance
by AuraBlackWolf
Summary: When Raito is falsely accused of cheating, he has to supervise a bunch of kids, but he is set-up and lost in an old cemetery, when he is suddenly attacked who is the mysterious stranger who rescues him, and what does he want as a reward? AU L/Raito Yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone in Deathnote, I'm just borrowing them and twisting them for my own pleasure, I promise to give them back as untwisted as I can…

Warnings: OOCness, Fluffiness, Violence, Humor, Romance, Language, Angst, Slight Bashing of Yagami parents, Total AU, Yaoi, Smut, Lemon, man-on-man action, need I go on?

_**SEX!**_ I hope that got your attention, I have an Experimental Lemon in this story people so if you don't want to see Raito and L get down and dirty then I ask you to leave quickly by pressing the back button now. I have never written a lemon before so that's why it's an experimental lemon, if you still want to read this story but are unsure if you want to read the lemon I put a warning on when it begins so you can decided then. I recommended at least trying, this is an interesting read if I do say so myself.

L/Raito AU one-shot Halloween special for all my readers!

Characters may be a bit OOC because this story is set in a totally Alternate Universe. All the characters in this story are from the Deathnote universe I just took them out and put them in different situations. No OCs in this story.

This will alternate in Raito's perspective and Sayu's in the beginning, later it will just be back mostly into Raito's perspective. I hope it doesn't get to confusing for readers.

Summary: Raito was falsely accused of cheating on his SAT test. It wasn't his fault that his I.Q. was higher then others, not that anyone would believe his clams of innocent. As punishment he must supervise a bunch of trick-or-treaters on Halloween with his hated rival Mikami, but when he gets set-up and lost in a deserted cemetery he is attacked by a bunch of thugs, who is the mysterious man who comes to his rescue?

--

'How dare they?! Who do those pompous, ignorant, bastards think they are! How dare they say I cheated! ME! Cheat! Fuck them! I never cheated in my life! So what if I scored off the charts on my SAT? How the hell do you cheat that?! Just because my I.Q. is higher then theirs they think that I cheated? HA! A dogs I.Q. is fucking higher then those stuck-up bastards! What would they know? Shit, shit, shit! Now I have to babysit a bunch of brats because I'm smarter then them? Goddamnit! Argh! That's it I'm going to change my applications, I'll go to some other collage.'

Having come to a counter promise Yagami Raito finally was able to calm down enough to stop beating his pillow to death. He still lived with his parents as it was his senior year in high school and he couldn't wait to move out. He may care for his parents but sometimes they were complete bastards. They wanted the perfect normal family and having a genius for a son was not in their definition of normal. So even when he scored high on tests and was praised a lot in classes his family ignored all of his accomplishments, oh sure if someone praised his parents on raising such a wonderful smart son they would of course act the part of the proud parent but as soon as they were alone with him, he was always scolded for showing off.

His younger sister on the other hand was what his parents viewed as the prefect child. They were only 4 years apart but sometimes…well his sister acted the part of a normal annoying sister, her I.Q. was a bit below average but not that much; she was the picture of normal teen girl.

But what his parents didn't know what that their little angel was just a devious as her older brother, while she acted the part of a normal girl she was a lot more crafty then she showed. Her academics were true enough, but that wasn't her strong suit, it was her sense of fairness and cunning that was strong; it was only equal to Raito's own. She hated how their parents treated her big brother and she quite hated them both, she always encouraged Raito to do his best and fuck the rest of the world if they didn't like that her brother was smarter then them.

He loved her and cherished her more then anything.

When he had taken the I.Q. test the day before he had decided to not down play his intelligence anymore, it had been when he was about 8 years old he that he had learned if he wanted his parents to love him he would have to act more…normal and dumber then he really was. So it was around then he started making mistakes on purpose and faking not knowing answers to test or quizzes.

And it mostly worked to, after that everyone outside of his family believed that he was a typical only slightly above average student. He had to keep his room a little messed up to keep up the farce when all he wanted to do was indulge in his OCD of cleanness, he hated messes. So he counter promised on that, he left a few books and comics on the floor with clean cloths that he would never wear, which was the best he could do without him pulling his hair out in frustration.

But even if the rest of the world believed him to be nothing special his parents knew enough that they were always suspicious of him. His 18th birthday had been a week ago so he while he was an adult now and could tell them to go fuck themselves he didn't since he still had a few more months of high school left, and he didn't want to get kicked out quite yet, he had been saving money for years now and he had enough to start out on finding his own place to live, he hoped that a scholarship would help out on any collage funds he would have.

So when he had taken the SAT test yesterday he had decided that he wouldn't stop himself from answering correctly, he wouldn't down play his intelligence anymore to those apes that liked to call themselves human beings.

What he had not thought of as a consequence would be that he would have scored so well that they would contact his parents. Because his grades had always been average the chair members of the board of the collages where concern when his score had been off the charts. It didn't help that his parents encouraged the idea that he must have some how cheated, so his scores where wiped clean and he'd been black listed as being a cheater, also he had been punished by his parents. Nothing to bad, they may have been unfair and stupid, and just all around bad parents that believed in their social standing more then their own children's futures but they were never abusive or anything like that.

At least they weren't physically abusive. Mental abuse as another thing entirely.

Raito sighed into his pillow; he was lying on top of his small double sized bed in his room. His wrinkled t-shirt was bunched up a bit so that his stomach was exposed to the cool air, his slightly baggy jeans where in danger of falling off his ass because he had forgotten to wear a belt today.

'Why the fuck do I have to babysit a bunch of candy obsessed brats? What was it that mom said? It will build up character so that I wouldn't have to lie and cheat in life or something like that? She knows I didn't cheat damnit! I don't need to build up anything! And not only do I have to spend my Halloween with a bunch of grade school kids I have to supervise with HIM!! I hate Mikami Teru! He's such a bastard! Always flaunting that he's number one on the exams and tests! If I fucking let loose he wouldn't have a chance in hell! But noooo I have to fake that I'm stupider then him! It's fucking humiliating that's what it is! Argh!'

Raito started to punch at his pillow again, imagining it was Mikami's face or his parents or even those faceless bastards that black listed him.

"Oh big brother I'm so sorry."

Raito was startled out of his temper tantrum as he turned around to face his door where his little sister's voice had come from.

Raito frowned as he saw his sister's tear streaked face.

"Sayu come here."

His sister didn't need to be told twice. She practically jumped into his arms, where then she preceded to cry once more.

"Shhhhh its going to alright Sayu, there's no need to cry, your tears shouldn't be wasted on those…fudge monkeys."

Sayu broke out laughing which made her start to hiccup because she was still crying; she always loved it when her big brother would say something funny when he was trying not to swear in front of her. Raito still treated her as a little kid, but Sayu didn't mind, it just showed her that her big brother loved her and didn't want to say anything mean to her, even if he was addressing someone else.

"Big brother why don't you call them what they really are? Big asses that's what they are."

"Sayu!"

Sayu stuck out her tongue out.

"Fine…they are a donkey's butt, how's that?"

Raito just let out a sigh of expiration.

"Sure, anyway Sayu why are you here? It's getting late, aren't your friends here yet? You're still going to trick-or-treat right?"

Sayu had finally gotten over her crying fit and had got up from lying on her brother. They both sat side by side on Raito's small bad.

"That's why I'm here! You have to take out some kids for candy right? I overheard mom telling Miss. Takada about it, how it's suppose to be your punishment for cheating or something like that. Bitches both of them, anyway I'm here because you haven't got a costume have you?"

Raito had opened his mouth to scold Sayu on her language again when he paused. No he didn't have a costume and wasn't planning on wearing one anyway. He didn't much care for Halloween when he had been a child and he cared for it even less now.

Sayu was nodding to herself as if she already knew the answer.

"I didn't think you did, come on Raito I know you have to supervise with that jerk Mikami, why don't you show him up by arriving in a cooler costume then his? Do you even know what he's going as?"

Raito without thinking about it answered.

"Yea, he's been bragging about it all the time at school, he's going as an angel or something like that. I'm not sure what kind of angel, but the way he's been bragging about it I expect that he got a hold of his daddy's credit card and bought a bunch of expensive shi-stuff."

Raito flushed, he had almost swore in front of his sister.

"You really need to get over this cussing business Raito, I'm almost 15, I've heard much worse believe me."

Raito shook his head.

"But not from me you haven't, and you never will."

Sayu just shook her head in fond amusement; her big brother could be so funny sometimes.

"Now about Mikami's costume, it doesn't surprise me that he would choose something as tacky as an angel, he's so…plastic. He'll probably look all white and gold and fake. So if he's going as an angel you have to go as something opposite…hmmm."

Raito just watched in amusement as his sister started to bit her lip in concentration. It was a bad habit they both had, when they both got to thinking hard on something they would both chew on their bottom lip absentmindly. It drove their mother into fits, which just really encouraged them to continue doing it.

Raito didn't mind that his sister wanted to play dress up with him, he loved his sister and often indulged and humored her in her little schemes. Besides it brought them closer together, and he often did have some fun in the end at least, even when he was often cautious in the beginning.

"I know how about you go as a woman?"

Raito chocked on his own spit as his sister's voice drew him out of his little daydream he had been having.

"W-what! Sayu!"

Sayu was laughing almost hysterically.

"I'm just kidding, I just needed to get your attention and I've been calling your name for a few minutes but you went off to la la land or something, I really do have a idea of what costume you can wear, and the best thing is I already have all the stuff here that we can use to make it."

Raito got his coughing under control and shot his sister a dirty look that just set her off giggling again. He sighed, it was no use, he couldn't stay mad at her for long and she knew it.

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress and a bra I'm good. Sorry about nodding off, I was just thinking…anyway it really is getting late, I've only got about another 4 hours till I have to leave so if you want to dress me up you better go get your stuff. I won't ask what you're thinking about. It will be more entertaining to see what you make. You're going to be a master clothing designer after all, I trust your judgment."

Sayu squealed in happiness and hugged her brother quickly before running out of the room to get her supplies and whatever else she need to make the perfect costume for her brother.

Mikami and anyone else who saw her brother wouldn't know what hit them; maybe her brother even could find a special girl or boy tonight.

Sayu nodded to herself. Yes she loved her big brother and all but she couldn't deny that her brother needed to get laid.

--

Two hours later Sayu had finished making and assembling the costume that Raito would be wearing this Halloween night.

After grabbing the clothing and make-up kit and hair products she ran out of her room.

She had called out about half an hour ago to tell her brother to shower and not put any hair products in his hair after he was done but he could shave his legs if he felt the need to, when he had yelled back that he does no such thing, she said that the bottle of Nair that was under the bathroom sink was not hers and for her brother to shut up and stop being such a drama queen about his rather girly habits.

When she saw that her brother was only just leaving the bathroom she rolled her eyes. Really her brother can be such a girl sometimes. It was no wonder why everyone believed him to be gay. She saw that he had a giant towel wrapped around his waist. That needed to go first.

"Ok big brother strip."

Raito stopped rubbing the second towel in his hair as he heard his sister.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Raito, I said strip, you don't have anything I don't already know about, and we use to take baths together for goodness sake."

"We were kids back then!"

Sayu just rolled her eyes again and set her stuff on her brother's bed.

"Fine be a prune, I'll turn my back and hand you the pants, after that I'll be able to look at you right? I mean I can look at your naked waxed chest right?"

"Shut up Sayu and hand me the freaking pants."

And almost as an after thought.

"And I don't wax, it's just naturally hairless."

"Riiigghhtttt."

Sayu went through the cloths that she had brought with her and picked up a pair of black, leather pants with designer rips placed strategy around, it would show some skin but it wouldn't over doing it. She throw the pants over her shoulder, hearing her brother catch them and mumble about how much of a pervert she was for making her big brother wear such perverted cloths.

Sayu got tired of rolling her eyes and just waited till she heard the sound of a metal zipper being zipped up.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yea you can turn around now, and now you've got me curious, what am I going out as?"

"Tut tut big brother you said you trusted my judgment so that means you have to wait till we are all done before I tell you."

Sayu turned around and couldn't help but openly admire her brother's beauty. Her big brother was a genius and had the looks of an Greek god, if Sayu had been a lesser person she would have been jealous but since she was above petty emotions like that she could only admire her brother and wish all the luck in the world for the person who would steal her brother's heart…and virgin body.

Sayu snickered as that thought crossed her mind; her big brother was already 18 and had still never been kissed or had sex. She was planning on sexing her brother up tonight in the hopes that he would get lucky. She had her fingers crossed and she knew that with her mad skills that Yagami Raito would be leaving this house as a sex god…or something a bit more sinister.

"Ok good those pants seem to fit you well enough, remember that you can't wear any underwear with those pants, their to tight for that. Let's see what's next…Raito could you please put this shirt on?"

She lifted a silvery gauzy shirt out of the pile. It was more like scraps of cloth put together and would show a lot more skin then the pants did.

"How the heck do I even put that on?!"

Sayu patiently helped her brother but on the silver shirt, it took about 10 minutes but finally they got it on correctly.

"Damn those are tricky; they can't even be called a shirt! They are like scraps of cloth sowed together badly."

"Stop complaining Raito. Now…go sit down on your chair, I'm going to apply some facial products and hair stuff now."

Raito snorted.

"You mean your going to put make-up on me don't you?"

"Yes Raito that's exactly what I mean, now behave and do what I say."

Raito grumbled a bit but did what his sister said.

Sayu went and dragged a second chair for herself to sit in as she picked up her big bag filled with stage make-up and normal every day make-up.

She sat herself in front of her brother who was having a bit of trouble sitting down in the leather pants. Apparently they felt weird and because he couldn't wear any underwear…well you get the idea.

She looked at her brother's unblemished skin and thought about what she was going to do. After giving it some thought she drove into her bag and pulled out some ebony colored eye liner.

"Ok Raito I'm going to get started now, please close your eyes and stay as still as possible until I'm all done."

With that Sayu got to work.

--

It took almost an hour for Sayu to fix her brother up but the finished product was definitely worth a few stiff fingers.

Her brother's skin shown almost a golden color, she had wanted to whiten him up at first but with her brother's naturally tanned skin that wouldn't really have worked. So she just shined it up a bit so that his skin almost glowed like the sun was gently shining down on him. She had used some Egyptian paint for that effect, and it was perfect. She had out lined her brother's slanted Asian eyes with deep black, keeping it relatively thin and then thickening it out some as she moved outward. She was adapting the Egyptian style as she worked on his eyes, improvising here and there to suit her needs. She then picked up some black lipstick and used that, she remembered that her brother had almost stopped her but her reprimand managed to make him settle back down again.

She then started on his hair, she got some of her special gel that would make a style stick but wouldn't hold that crusty feel that hair usually had when you put gel in it. Raito's hair would still be baby smooth but would have an almost gravity defying messy style to it. She swept his hair until it was in a control mess. It made him have an almost dangerous air about him, but defiantly a very sexy one too.

She also put some clip earrings on his ears, one his right ear he had one earring of a jet black cross, and he had two on his left ear, the other black cross and the a smaller earring that hanged on his cartilage, a small dangling silver heart.

She then took out some black nail polish and did her brother's rather long nails. He didn't even bother trying to protest. It wouldn't have done him any good anyway so he just sat back and let his sister have her fun.

After letting the polish dry some she made him put on some black leather fingerless gloves. She then went back to the pile of cloths she had brought and pulled out some black steel toed combat boots.

Raito was starting to wonder where his sister had gotten all these cloths, and in his sizes no less. He was starting to suspect that his sister had been planning on dressing him up for this Halloween for a lot longer then just when he got punished.

'I wonder how she would have gotten me out if I hadn't gotten into trouble; she knows I usually stay inside on Halloween.'

After they got the boots on, Sayu had Raito stand up so she could get a good look at him. It was at this time that Raito wished he had a mirror in his room, but since the bathroom had a huge one in it he had never bothered to buy one for his room.

Sayu had a look on her face that screamed out that she was thinking hard. She then snapped her fingers in an 'Ah ha' gesture and left the room suddenly. Raito was to bewildered to move or do anything but stand there. Just as he thought of going into the bathroom to take a look at himself Sayu came back with more stuff.

"What's that you have there Sayu?"

"The rest of your costume, put this black trench coat on, I want to see if it fits."

Sayu handed Raito a knee length black trench coat that looked a bit scruffy but that just made it seem all the more cooler. Even Raito was impressed with it and couldn't wait to put it on.

After adjusting it on his shoulders he was glad to see that it kind of covered his almost bare chest. The weather channel had advised to cover up tonight because of cold winds and a chance of rain.

"As much as I didn't want to cover the shirt up I didn't want you to freeze out there Raito…hmm ok know loop this belt chain on those pants."

Raito did as she said and took the silver chain and looped it around his pants, it was only then that he noticed that there was a lot of extra chain left and that it kind of linked together into a…pouch?

"What's this Sayu? It looks like I'm supposed to put something in here or something."

Sayu nodded her head.

"That's exactly right big brother, here put this in it."

Sayu handed him something, it was a…black leather notebook?

"What Sayu? I don't get it; can you please tell me what the heck I am now? Please?"

Sayu blew out some hot air but decided to tell him, if only because he had said please.

"You're the Grim Reaper."

Raito's uncomprehending stare was all that statement got as an answer.

"Huh?"

"Oh honestly Raito, you're a shinigami."

Raito was still staring blankly at her like he couldn't understand her.

"What's with the notebook then? Shouldn't I have a scythe?"

"Yea because I carry those around in my closet, I'm improvising dummy, I'm not making you a typical stereotype shinigami, and I'm talking about the old folk lore Grim Reaper, the King of the Shinigamis. I looked it up a while ago; I'm modernizing it a bit because I don't think you'll look good in a veil of human skin and souls. And you don't have a pale horse so I had to take that out to, but I think I did a good enough job of making you look shaggable. Also the notebook, it's the log book of all those who are going to die, I call it the deathnote, catchy name huh? It's blank of course but it's just an accessory. Come on, you can look in the mirror now if you want."

Raito was processing what his sister had just said, but what keep on bugging him was that his sister had been looking up grim folk lore, why? Did she like that stuff or something? If so why hadn't she told him? He wouldn't have judged her or anything like their parents would sure of have. He shook his head to banish those thoughts, he would think about it later, right now he wanted to see how he looked like.

--

"Wow"

Sayu giggled at her brother's almost speechless, she had done a good job and right now her brother looked like some sort of dark sex god.

"Thank you Raito it's always nice to know when I'm appreciated. You'd better hurry and finish I'm leaving in half an hour and you have to go soon to."

Raito turned back to his sister and only then realized that while she had been dressing him up she hadn't put on anything of her own on.

"What about you Sayu? Where's your costume?"

Sayu waved her hand in slight exhaustion.

"Well since I spent a while working out what your costume was going to be I didn't really have time to think of my own, I borrowed a friends old school uniform, she use to go to one of those prep schools, so I'm just going to wear that with a few modifications of course. Don't apologize or anything stupid like that, you never go all out on Halloween and I always do so it's not much of a sacrifice for me to not have the coolest costume out there tonight. Besides your taking that slot tonight big brother."

Raito sniffled any protest or apology that he had been about to utter and just nodded his head and gave her a hug to show his thanks.

"Ok I have to go, I have to meet Mikami and the brats in the middle of that creepy cemetery, you know the one no one uses anymore and is at the edge of town? I don't know why Mikami choose to meet at that spot, most likely trying to scare the children that jerk, anyway thank you Sayu the costume is awesome and I'm proud to wear something that you make for me."

Sayu just smiled at him.

"Just go have fun Raito, and give Mikami hell for me will yea? I swear I saw him check out my butt once that freaking pervert."

Raito let loose a growl.

"If that son of a-if he did do that I'm going to tear him a new butt hole, he may think that he's smarter then me but he _knows_ I can kick his shiny plastic butt all over the floor."

Sayu let out a giggle and pushed Raito out of the bathroom.

"Go big brother, your going to be late and then what? Heh hey also while your out there see if you can find me a brother or sister-in-law, either that or find someone to get down and dirty with. You need to get screwed Raito one way or another."

"SAYU!!"

Sayu's deceitful childish laughter filled the house.

--

"Where the fuck are they?!"

Raito had been waiting in the spot where Mikami said they would all meet at for almost 2 hours now, and still no one had arrived.

'Fuck I've been set up haven't I?! That asshole! I bet he did that on purpose so he could tell everyone else that I skipped out! Asshole, bastard, fucking dead meat that's what he is!'

It was almost 10 o'clock at night already and even if he managed to find the real meeting place he knew that the kids he was suppose to be watching would be long gone by now.

'Damnit! I'm in the middle of a fucking deserted graveyard and its fucking cold and dark out! Also all of Sayu's hard work on my costume is wasted because I can't even show up that bastard of a pompous cherub! Darn it Darn it Darn it! I guess there's nothing for it, I'm going home.'

But unfortunately while he had managed to navigate into the cemetery it had still been daylight out, now it was night and the moon was only half full, Mikami had advised him at school when he had told him where to meet at that Raito didn't have to bring his own flash light, they would have been going to lighted places for the kids candy, so Raito the trusting idiot he was hadn't brought any type of flashlight or penlight.

Raito tried to walk in the direction that he thought the gates where that would let him out of the spooky cemetery but it was only about 15 minutes later that he noticed he was walking in circles when he walked by a grave stone that he _knew_ that he just had walked by about five minutes ago.

"Oh isn't this just fucking perfect."

Raito had just been snarling into the still night air not expecting any answer of course.

So you could imagined he shock and fear when someone answered him

"I have to agree pretty one, this is just _fucking_ perfect."

--

Raito whorled around seeing that while he had been preoccupied in his own mind he had been surrounded by a bunch of big thug like men.

'Shit'

"Umm, sorry if I'm intruding or anything I'll just show myself out."

Raito turned back around and then tried to make a run for it. Almost too quick for him to see he was suddenly caught between two of the thugs, his arms were restrained so that he couldn't move much, he tried to fight them off, but another one of the men came up and hit him in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

Raito sagged a bit in his captives hold. That had hurt.

"Now, now pretty, we wouldn't want you leaving us to quick now would we? No I think not, you see, we were told if we came here tonight that a beautiful virgin nymph would be waiting for us and that we would have free reign to do what we wanted with it, and low and behold here you're are."

Raito was listening with growing horror; the only person who knew that he would be here other then his sister would have been…Mikami.

'No he wouldn't have done this…I know that we never got along and we fight and argue a lot, but he couldn't hate me this much could he? I may be a goddamn virgin but I can figure out what these bastards want to do to me…oh god, someone help me please…'

"Hehe you are a pretty one aren't you? We're really going to fun with you, I don't know if you'll survive it but frankly pretty I don't give a fuck. Boys you know what to do."

Now Raito was feeling true panic set in, he started to struggle and kick as hard as he could but there were at least five thugs and they restrain him quickly with a long coarse piece of rope. They tied his hands behind his back and then tied both of his feet together.

"No No NO! Let me go! Somebody help!! Please anybody help me!!"

Raito managed to scream out a bit before one of the guys was smart enough to stuff his mouth with a dirty piece of cloth, Raito gagged at the acid taste.

'This can't be happening, no it can't. I must be having a nightmare, yes that's it this is all some screwed up dream, and I'll wake up any moment now.'

Raito waited in the hope that this really was just some terrible nightmare, but that illusion was broken when the leader of this pack of monstrous wolves came forward and ripped off his flimsy shirt so that he was bare chest, they had torn off his coat earlier before they had bound him up. As soon as the cold air touched his naked chest he knew that he wasn't dreaming.

He was going to get gang raped in a fucking cemetery.

Raito was starting to black out in his fright. He started to retreat into his mind so that he wouldn't have to feel the pain that he knew that would be coming soon.

'Oh well at least I'm in a cemetery, so when they kill me at least I won't have to go far to get buried.'

Raito knew that he was loosing his mind to fright as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he feebly started to struggle but a few hard kicks into his unprotected stomach and head made him limp.

'Oh please someone…help me, I don't want to die like this, I never even got to kiss someone I liked, I was saving myself for someone special…why is this happening to me? Oh god what's Sayu going to think when they have to id my body? Poor Sayu…I know she's going to be devastated, I can only hope that she will be able to move on…this is all Mikami's fault, I'm going to FUCKING haunt that bastard and kill him! I can't believe he did this…monster…their all fucking monsters!'

Raito felt his face become wet and he absently wondered if it was raining, but then realized it was him crying. That just pissed him off. He wasn't some weak person, he was Yagami Raito and he was going to survive this, no matter what.

"Aw look at that boys the little nymph crying, how pretty, let's see if we can get it to cry some more."

Raito wanted to scream out in frustration and fear as the nameless leader moved forward where the thugs had dropped Raito against a headstone after they had made sure that the ropes that tied him up where so tight and secure that they cut off circulate. Raito could feel his hands and feet going numb with the pressure.

Raito sent the leader a look of pure venom, he much rather show them that he was livid then scared at them. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

"Come now pretty don't give me that look, I don't want you angry it's no fun that way, I want you quivering in fear of me and what I'm going to do to you, I could make it pleasurable for you but…no I think you'd look much better twisted in pain and agony then bliss, sorry pretty but my needs are more important then some nymph who will be dead by morning. Hmmm do you know what? No one lives around here so I don't think we'll need the gag, I'd much rather hear your pretty screams."

One of the other thugs shifted in place and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Are you sure about that Mello? You know the rumors about a ground keeper that lives in this cemetery, what if he hears us?"

The leader now had a name, Mello, oh how Raito hated him with all of his being.

Mello turned around and snarled at the thug.

"You fucking moron didn't I tell you not to say my name? Fucking idiot, those are just stupid rumors; why the fuck would anyone live in this decaying boneyard? There hasn't been any new graves in this place for almost 70 years, I very much doubt anyone lives in this deserted corpse field so shut the fuck up or I won't let you have a go at him when I'm done."

The thug just shrugged and shushed up.

'Wait there might be someone else here? Oh please let that be true I don't care if it's a 90 year old man, if he comes with a shot gun I'll offer myself on a sliver platter if he could save me. I'll just have to scream bloody murder when they take out the gag. Not much of a game plan but…damn it I'm to scared shitless for my brain to come up with anything better, I swear if I come out of this alive I'm going to take as much self defense and karate classes as I can. I will never be over powered like this again.'

Mello suddenly bent down over him and ripped out the dirty cloth that had been constricting Raito's breathing and voice.

Raito didn't waste any time in screaming out as loudly as he could. And given the situation it was pretty loud.

Mello must have been startled because he moved back and placed his hands over his ears.

"Shit, Higuchi shut him up but don't beat him to much; I want him to be awake for what we're going to do to him."

Raito watched as Mello moved back a bit as another now named thug called Higuchi descended on Raito and started to kick and punch him.

It hurt and Raito wondered if he'd get internal bleeding soon but his screams for help didn't even falter once.

"Somebody help me! I swear I'd do anything you ask of me, just save me!!"

Mello just stood there snickering malevolently while Raito got beat up and cried for help.

"No one's going to save you stupid pretty, but the screams are turning me on…Higuchi move back I no longer care if he screams I'm going to fuck that nymph right now till he bleeds."

"NO NO NO SAVE ME SOMEBODY!"

"Shut up pretty no one's going to save you now be a good pretty and scream for me."

Mello started to unzip his pants but before he could get very far a new voice entered the playing field.

"I think not, the young man asked for help and I'm feeling inclined to give it to him."

All eyes turned to a spot where the shadows seemed much more profound then the surrounding darkness. The bodiless voice had come from that way.

Mello shouted out in a pissed off voice.

"Who the fucks out there, some moron trying to play hero? If you know what's good for you I'd advise you to turn tail and run before we fucking kill you."

Again the bodiless voice spoke.

"You are in my territory little boy, I'd advise _you_ to leave right now and leave the young man or it's you who will be getting hurt."

Raito could tell that Mello was getting just a bit freaked over not being able to see the new threat, Raito himself couldn't help but feel tremendous relief, he didn't care what the new person wanted, as long as he got saved he would do whatever his savior wanted from him.

"We don't have to listen to a fucking voice, Higuchi, Hatori, Namikawa, Ross, show this fucker that no one messes with me. Kill him, while I play with pretty, it would seem that we won't have time to really play with the nymph but I bet his death screams are going to be just beautiful."

Raito felt his eyes widen as he saw the rest of the thugs bar Mello head out into the darkness. They widen even further as he heard what was definitely a brutal fight start.

Mello started to laugh sadistically as he moved back to where Raito was laying prone propped a bit by the headstone. Raito had stopped screaming as soon as his mysterious savior had announced himself, but as soon as Mello started to move back to Raito only this time with a big glinting knife in hand, Raito decided that maybe he should start screaming again.

"Oh no you don't pretty, not yet. I haven't even begun to show you pain."

Mello dragged Raito's body a few more feet away from the sounds of fighting, he then laid Raito on his back so that he was facing up, the position hurt Raito's arms which had been tied behind his back, but he forgot all about that as soon as Mello sat right on top of him.

"Well, well pretty what should I carve up first? How about that pretty face of yours? I think a few scars on it will do wonders for your looks…or is it the other way around? Muhaha oh what does it matter, I'll just cut what I want, I'm sure my boys are almost done killing your little hero for us, heh that death is on your hands you know, you called for help yet you got someone killed instead. So not only will you die but someone else will as well. How utterly selfish of you pretty, oh well, why don't you join your little hero in death now. I'm tired of you already."

Mello took the knife and placed it against Raito's neck, when Raito felt the knife start to break skin he felt a whole new wave of terror take over him.

"No stop please! I don't want to die, I don't want to DIE! HELP ME PLEASE!"

Raito screamed for the mysterious stranger, even though he knew logically that he was most likely already dead, Raito didn't hear any more sounds of fighting so he assumed that his savior had died. Raito was shocked to feel remorse that someone had died trying to save him. He almost wished that no one had heard his screams. At least he wasn't going to get raped anymore; no he was just going to get bled like a pig instead.

He was going to die a fucking virgin!

Anger seemed to overcome his senses for a moment and he couldn't help but scream out his frustration at the situation.

"Shit I didn't want to die before I found someone! You bastard! Fuck, I didn't want to die a fucking virgin! You fucking dick-less bast-"

The anger quickly drained out of him as he felt the blood flow from his neck; it would seem that Mello was taking his time, cutting him as slowly as possible so that he would have to feel every agonizing minute of having a knife slice into him.

Mello still hadn't stopped his insane laughter, and Raito had stopped screaming, there was no more reason to scream, any help that could have come would have been here already and the last person to try to help him had died.

He just settled for whimpering in pain and fear.

Raito had just resigned himself to a slow death of bleeding to death when a voice sliced right though Mello's insane laughter, stopping it as effectively if he had gagged him.

"I'd stop that if I were you. You are starting to piss me off, and believe me you don't want to do that."

His savior was alive!

--

Mello had jumped to his feet as soon as the voice returned. He had an ugly snarl on his face and was holding the slightly bloody knife in front of him as if he was going to attack any minute.

"Who the fucking hell are you?! And were are my boys?!"

"Oh those weaklings? I disposed of them, I told you that this is my territory didn't I? There are a lot of empty plots I didn't ever think I would ever get to fill…I guess I can thank you for that shouldn't I? Don't worry so much about them…you'll be joining them soon enough."

Now Raito was freaked out. Who the fuck was this person?!

'Shit, is he the grounds keeper or something? But he'd have to be around at least 70 years old, but he said he got rid of 4 of those thugs!? And that thing about empty plots…shit did he kill them?! Shit, shit did I just go from the frying pan into the fire?! Shit I want out of here!!'

It seemed that Mello agreed with Raito's trail of thought because not a second later he was running away into the darkness, it seemed even he wasn't insane enough to deal with the crazed voice.

"Well that went well; really kids these days don't know a bluff when it strikes them in the face."

Raito turned his head towards the voice, it no longer sounded so ghostly anymore. He let out a small whimper as his neck started to throb in pain.

"Shit how badly did he cut you? That blonde little midget I'll make sure to send out a police report on him so you don't have to worry about seeing him again, here let's get you untied."

Raito was finally able to see his rescuer as he walked out of the shadows and what he saw couldn't have shocked him more.

His rescuer was a young man who looked like he was in his early to mid 20s; he had unruly black hair and was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and the baggiest pair of jeans that Raito had ever seen.

His skin was so white it made him look ethereal in the moonlight, and his eyes…god his eyes where like looking up into the blackness of space and having it look back at you.

Raito fell in love right then and there.

--

"Come on try to role onto your stomach, it will make it easier for me to untie your hands."

Raito snapped out of his daze and did as he was told, he felt the man move closer and hover over his still body, Raito could feel the warmth radiating from the man and Raito was shocked to see he wasn't as cold as he had been, which had been a lot considering he was half naked, he let out a small moan of pain as his as his cramped muscles in his arms were pulled as he was released.

Raito felt his feet being released as well not a second later. He felt the warm presence of his rescuer move back and had to bit his lip to stop himself from protesting.

Raito rolled to his knees and slowly got up, trying not to let himself make a fool of himself by stumbling or falling on his face. That was the last thing he wanted to do in front of his rescuer.

He saw his trench coat a few feet from him and limped towards it, not turning around to look at his rescuer yet or even talk to him. He wanted to be warm first, if only to stop his teeth from chattering. Raito carefully put on his coat and let out a soft moan of delight as his bare skin was shielded from the icy winds that had picked up. He also picked up his shirt which was now just ripped pieces of cloth now, but that would serve him enough, he tore a long strip off and bandaged his neck, he could feel that he had stopped bleeding but he didn't want to chance it.

Feeling somewhat presentable he turned back around to thank his rescuer and maybe ask for his number, he stumbled a bit back as he saw his rescuer crouched on top of a crypt like stone table, the man's legs were pulled up and he was just staring at Raito with an unreadable expression. Raito was able to hide his surprise from his expression, but only just.

'Weird, very weird, he kind of looks like some guardian or stone statue right now. Well he seems to be interesting at least, and weird isn't a bad thing either, it's different, but in a good way.'

Raito put on his best polite smile which he had to admit was probably a bit shaky at the moment, but hey he had reason for being shaky, he was almost just ganged rape and killed. So Raito let his slight show of weakness go.

"Thank you very much for rescuing me…sir?"

The man moved his hand up and placed his thumb on his lips, the unreadable expression still on his face. The way he had his thumb pressed on his lips reminded Raito of when he and Sayu bit their lips when they were thinking hard on something. It seemed this man also had a slight thinking quirk.

The man finally seemed to come to some sort decision in his internal dilemma.

"You may call me Ryuzaki if you want, and you don't have to thank me, this really is my cemetery, and they were trespassing."

Raito was shocked and let it show.

"You own this place? Are you the grounds keeper or something? I thought…well I heard you were older."

Raito leaned back against a tall grave marker that was a few feet away from where the stranger was, he was having fun talking to this man and he didn't want to leave quite yet. Though he logically knew it was quite late and he was expected to have been home hours ago. He didn't care if he got in trouble; this conversation was worth a few more weeks of being grounded.

'His name's Ryuzaki? How cute, I don't think that's his real name but for a pseudonym it's not bad. Heh this is going to fun, I can tell he's intelligent, just by his plan to get rid of those thugs…that was pure genius.'

Ryuzaki smiled a bit and leaned forward a bit.

"Ah you must mean my grandfather; he was the grounds keeper for this estate for about 60 or so years. I only just inherited this place about 5 years ago. Since I don't really like public appearances no one really knew about it."

"Not to sound rude or anything…but could you even inherit a graveyard? Isn't it public property or something?"

"No this is a private cemetery, only a certain family got buried here, but since they all have died out about 70 or so years ago no one's been buried here for a long time, this cemetery is quite old almost 200 years, it had belonged to an old aristocrat family, my family has been retainers and grounds keepers for centuries, but most of us have abandon the estate to do what we want since the old family is dead. Only my grandfather stayed to keep this place from being vandalized and trashed. I decided to come back and continue his work when he died, I don't like people much and because I'm a recluse person it worked well for me."

Raito was mystified and yet fascinated at the same time, this was…well it was like stepping into an old fairy tale, he had almost forgotten about what had almost just happened to him. Almost.

"Wow so do you live in a cabin or house somewhere around here? I don't remember hearing about any estates around here; of course no one comes this far out of town usually so I really wouldn't know."

Ryuzaki seemed to also find this conversation stimulating as well because he leaned even further forward, almost making Raito worry that he would fall, he also saw that Ryuzaki's feet where bare and his toes where rubbing together, making Raito wonder if it was because they were cold or if it was another quirk of Ryuzaki's.

"No I live in the old manor that had belonged to the old family, it is about a mile's walk from here, I was just sitting down and about to open a new book I had gotten when I heard you screaming. I wouldn't be surprised that you haven't heard or seen the old place, the entire town seemed to have forgotten all about it, which is kind of sad since it was the old family that had founded this town in the first place."

Raito's head was spinning slightly in shock at this revelation.

"Wait you heard me scream from a mile away? What are you a bat or something?"

It took Raito about 2 seconds to realize that he had slightly insulted his savior and he turned red with mortification and tried to stutter out an apology, but Ryuzaki just waved it away.

"You don't have to apologize, I wouldn't have hear you of course, but when I inherited this place I had made sure to put cameras and speakers all around the cemetery, mostly because I didn't feel like walking here every day to see if anyone vandalized it while I was at home, I'm just lazy so I decided to apply some modern appliances to this place. I have a whole monitoring system so I was able to hear you scream the first time, I'm sorry I couldn't get here earlier but I had to run since I don't have any transportation."

'Wow is this guy paranoid or what, but I have to be grateful for that, if he didn't have cameras around here I would have been…well anyway.'

"Its fine there's no need to apologize, you saved me and that's all that matters. Thought I'm curious where are these cameras…they must be small because when I got here earlier when it was light out I didn't see any of them."

"Ah, well you see I use to work in Intelligence and well…when I left I kind of took some stuff with me, the cameras are microscope and untraceable to the human eye."

Now Raito was more then fascinated.

"You stole from the government?!"

Ryuzaki's face had adopted a sly look; it made him look dangerous yet…very sexy.

"Now, now I made the cameras for them it would be only fair if I took some of my work with me…even if I wasn't suppose to, but really why should someone of our caliber of genius obey the lesser minds?"

Raito was shocked to see that Ryuzaki had also realized that they both had high intelligence, equal intelligence from what Raito could tell.

Raito agreed with what Ryuzaki was saying but…it was hard in a way, all his life he spent trying to please others by trying to think on their level, it was stupid Raito knew but when he was a child he was no more impressionable then the other children his age.

Still…it was refreshing to speak to someone who had the same level of intellect as his own.

"I agree, Ryuzaki. Why should we bend over for people who's minds are on a lesser playing field then our own?"

Ryuzaki seemed please by what Raito said, he then crooked his head to the side as if a thought had suddenly occurred to him.

"Do you know I don't believe I know your name?"

Raito flushed as he also realized he had failed to introduce himself, kicking himself in his mind he sought to redeem that.

"I'm terribly sorry my name is Raito, Yagami Raito."

Ryuzaki nodded to himself and seemed to test the name on his lips; Raito felt a shiver as he heard his name come from that pale sensual mouth.

"May I call you Raito-kun?"

Raito licked his lips as his mouth suddenly went dry.

"Y-you may."

Ryuzaki's demeanor seemed to suddenly change, gone was the relaxed, laid back, nice if a bit odd guy, in his place was a sudden predator, Ryuzaki's odd way of sitting suddenly seemed like he was in a position of attack. Like he was getting ready to spring on Raito any minute, his eyes became half lidded with an emotion that started to make Raito's heart speed up.

"You know Raito-kun…I heard you scream out earlier that you didn't want to die yet…at least not before loosing your virginity right? Well the world's so unpredictable; you never know when the ends near…why don't we remedy you of that pesky virginity right now? If only so that you wouldn't have to die a virgin, it's your choice if you don't want to, I can show you the exist right now and you can go home, secure in your virginess."

If Raito thought his mouth was dry before it was like a desert now, his breathing started to pick up and his heart suddenly felt like it would explode. Surprisingly it wasn't because he was frightened. No it was because he was excited that his body was responding that way.

'He just asked if I wanted to have sex with him, well…why not damn it, Sayu wanted me to get lucky tonight and I might as well take advantage of this opportunity to get rid of as he called it my virginess, besides who knows if I would get lucky like this again to find someone who attracts me both body and mind. I can already tell that I'll be bottom but…I don't care at this point.'

Raito straighten his back from his laid back position on the grave marker he had been leaning on while he had been talking to Ryuzaki. He slowly started to stalk towards Ryuzaki, minimizing the small distance that separated them. When he was only about a foot away from the silent and still man did he speak.

"You know Ryuzaki…you really need to brush up your pick up lines, but other then that…where do you want me?"

'Oh god oh god I can't believe I'm really doing this…shit I think that attack must have messed up my head and the worse thing is I don't give a fuck.'

The smirk that crossed Ryuzaki's face almost made Raito want to hit him.

"You don't have to worry so much Raito-kun, I won't hurt you…hmm let's see, it's too far to walk to my house, it will be daybreak if we try that…why doesn't Raito lay down on this?"

Ryuzaki waved his hand empathizing where he was sitting, which was a stone table of sorts really.

Raito lifted an eyebrow at that.

"You want me to have sex with you in the middle of the night, in a graveyard, on a flat grave marker?"

Ryuzaki just gazed at him with such an open earnest expression that if Raito didn't know any better he would have thought that Ryuzaki didn't see anything unusually about this situation.

"Yes of course that's what I'm saying Raito, and as much as I love those pants on you if you could please strip, don't worry about the cold, you'll be much warmer in a moment."

Ryuzaki said that last bit with a bit of a leer on his face that had Raito once again blushing.

Raito moved back a bit so that he could start taking off his cloths. He did it with an almost mechanical air, like he wasn't quite grasping what he was doing yet.

"By the way Raito, what was your costume as? I've been trying to figure it out but unless you just dressed sexily and didn't have a theme to it I'm totally stumped."

Raito looked up from where he was trying to get his boots off his feet and flushed as he saw Ryuzaki staring hungrily at him.

"Umm, well it was my sister who made this costume, she said I was a modern god of death or something like that, here you see she even gave me a leather notebook, she calls it a deathnote, you know like in the old tales, where the Grim Reaper had a list of names for who was to die?"

Raito after getting his boots off and letting his bare feet touch the dewy wet grass unclipped the chain that wrapped around his waist and showed Ryuzaki the empty leather notebook that his sister had given him to complete his Reaper look.

Ryuzaki took it from him and examined it; it was an odd looking notebook, more like an old fashioned journal really. He opened it up and they were both surprised to see a small pen was inside.

"It would seem that Raito's sister wanted to really precise didn't she? Hey Raito can you remember the names of your attackers?"

Raito stunned by the question answered.

"Yes I can, how can I forget? The leader's name was Mello, and I remember the others where named Higuchi, Hatori, Namikawa, and Ross. I believe those are last names so that makes things a bit easier in tracking them down and handing their asses to the police."

Raito saw that Ryuzaki was busy writing the names into Raito's little death book. When he looked up and saw Raito's inquisitive gaze he explained.

"For later Raito, because I'm determined on making you so delirious with pleasure right now so you might not remember these names later when we need them. Now I believe I asked you to strip."

Raito had been listening to Ryuzaki's explanation and was just about to praise Ryuzaki on thinking ahead when the full impact of what he said hit Raito.

Raito felt his whole body flush with both embarrassment and arousal. Raito then started to strip out of his pants, the only article of clothing he had left on.

Raito couldn't help but think warily and with some amusement.

'Well things have definitely just got interesting. Let's see if things can get any more intriguing.'

He then dropped his leather pants, leaving Raito in all his naked glory.

--

_**(**__**LEMON WARNING!!**__**)**_

Raito felt himself shiver in the cold, but he suspected the reason he was shivering wasn't only because of the chill, most likely it was because of the sudden heated gaze that Ryuzaki had directed at him.

Raito saw Ryuzaki stretch out his legs, abandoning his unusual sitting position. He then leaned back on his elbows some and beckoned Raito in a low sultry voice.

"If Raito would come closer…and undress me we can get started."

Raito walked forward, crossing the small distance that was between them. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, but he was more excited then scared so he didn't stop.

Raito finally came to a stop and stood between Ryuzaki's parted legs; he could feel the coarseness of Ryuzaki's jeans brush faintly against his naked thighs, causing him to shiver with desire at the feeling.

When Raito just stood there for a few seconds not knowing how to precede Ryuzaki saw fit to help out.

"It's ok Raito if you don't want to do this…but if you do then unbutton my pants for me."

It was mostly because Ryuzaki gave him the chance to back out that Raito decided to precede, besides he wasn't a coward and he knew they both wanted this so who was he to stop?

Raito lifted only mildly shaking hands and placed them on top of Ryuzaki's pants, he then precede to slowly unbutton and unzip them.

Raito dimly heard Ryuzaki let out a sigh of relief as his erection was released out of its rigid captivity. Raito's breath caught as he could now clearly see the large member that Ryuzaki had.

It seemed he wasn't the only one to go without underwear tonight.

'Shit, that has to be at least 10 inches! How the hell is that going to fit in me?! And fuck we don't even have any lube!'

Raito looked up and was about to ask about what they were going to use as lube when his breath caught once more in his throat, Ryuzaki had stripped his large white shirt off and Raito could clearly see that Ryuzaki was definitely in shape. Not overly much but he definitely had a swimmers body, muscles moved erotically as Ryuzaki stretched out onto the stone tablet.

Raito was confused a bit, why would Ryuzaki be on the bottom? He was sure that Ryuzaki meant to take him instead of the other way around, so why?

Ryuzaki in answer to his unspoken question started talking.

"I know that Raito-kun might be feeling a bit nervous about having sex with me after only just being almost raped so…Raito-kun will ride me instead so that he can control the pace, he will also be on top so he wouldn't feel confined. Will that alright with you Raito-kun?"

Raito felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. Ryuzaki cared enough about him to worry about how he would take being under someone?

'Well damn.'

Raito let a giddy smile take over his face as he finally moved. He hoisted himself up onto the stone table, and bent over Ryuzaki, he let his face hover over Ryuzaki's, so close that their hot exhaled breaths mixed and mingled.

"That would be more then alright Ryuzaki, thank you…"

Raito then took all the courage that he had and pressed his lips to Ryuzaki's. It was a chaste kiss for all of three seconds. Raito felt Ryuzaki's lips part and his tongue glide over Raito's closed lips, begging for entrance that Raito was only to happy to give.

Their tongues slide around each other as Ryuzaki taught Raito the fine art of kissing, and Raito had always been more then an eager student when it came to learning new things.

Raito moaned as Ryuzaki started to suck on his tongue, first gently then with more ferocity as the warmth between them started to heat up. Raito let Ryuzaki's tongue have free reign in his mouth, feeling the smooth appendage skim his teeth, mapping out all the groves and angle of his mouth.

Finally the need for air won out after a few minutes, they both parted at the same time and Raito saw that a string of saliva connected them, what shocked him about it was how much that turned him on to see it, he would have thought his OCD would have made that impossible. Raito grinned at Ryuzaki seeing him pant for breath because of him made him feel…empowered somewhat.

Ryuzaki just gave an answering grin back.

Suddenly Raito remembered the slight problem that had been bugging him earlier.

"Um Ryuzaki you wouldn't happen to have any lube on you do you?"

Ryuzaki shook his head negatively, but instead of answering Raito he lifted his fingers to Raito's slightly parted lips.

As Raito's confusion showed, Ryuzaki gently pushed, letting his fingers slowly enter Raito's mouth.

'Oh'

Raito felt himself blush heavily but did as Ryuzaki silently instructed. He began to suck and coat Ryuzaki's long fingers with his saliva. Ryuzaki shivered in bliss as Raito rolled three of Ryuzaki's long dexterous fingers around his mouth, alternating between sucking and licking them sensually.

Ryuzaki had begun to pant for breath when Raito started to nip his fingers lightly.

"I know you want your first time to be special Raito-kun but since its late and judging by the amount of rain clouds that are hovering over us it might rain soon, so we might have to speed this up some and leave off some of the foreplay…but if Raito-kun wants we can go to my home after this…I have a king sized bed and lots of warm blankets…and lube, lots and lots of lube."

Raito smiled around his full mouth and bobbed his head in agreement. Yes a warm bed and proper lubricant sounded wonderful, also he wanted to try some foreplay, and he imagined that Ryuzaki would be quite the teacher in that...But right now…he wanted to get fucked hard and fast.

Finally after what seemed to be an eternity Ryuzaki took his saliva coated fingers out of Raito's mouth, he then smoothly positioned Raito so that he was straddling Ryuzaki's lap.

"Ok so far Raito-kun? I'm going to start to prep you, it might be a bit discomforting at first…ah I know, Raito-kun would you please scoot forward a bit? Yes just like that."

Raito let out a gasp of shock and pleasure as his own erect member was suddenly engulfed by Ryuzaki's mouth.

Raito was so distracted by the new wondrous sensations of having Ryuzaki use his dexterous tongue on his erection that he didn't even notice when Ryuzaki used his sudden distraction to push one of his spit covered fingers inside of Raito's tight entrance.

Raito did become aware of what was happening though when a second finger joined the first.

"Ah Ryuzaki…that-mmh"

Raito couldn't keep quite anymore, having the duel sensations of having his dick sucked and having fingers in his ass was almost too much.

Raito whimpered in sensual distress, he never felt anything like this before, it was overwhelming, the cold wind that was hitting his sweat soaked back just added to his already heighten senses.

"Please Ryu…please"

Raito didn't know what he was asking for but all he knew was he felt like he was missing something, and whatever it was he wanted it, _now_.

In answer Ryuzaki just slipped in a third finger into Raito's tight passage.

Raito couldn't stop his cry of pain. _That had hurt._

Ryuzaki removed his mouth from Raito's dick and stopped his fingers from moving, giving Raito time to adjust to the change. He started to coo at Raito, lifting his other hand that was not shoved in Raito's ass to gently stroke Raito's thighs and stomach, trying to calm him down and relax.

"Shhh Raito-kun, relax the pain will pass, shhhh, just relax, I have to make sure your stretched enough for me."

Raito tried to do as Ryuzaki said, but it was hard, his internal muscles were clenching as he rode Ryuzaki's fingers.

After a few minutes of having time to adjust Raito felt his muscles start to finally loosen up, he have a small experimental push backwards.

"Ahhh!"

Raito felt more then saw Ryuzaki smirk in satisfaction, but since Raito was to busy enjoying the sensation of having the fingers resume there stretching he didn't do anything about it.

Later though he would make sure to hit him, much later.

"I want to kiss you again Raito-kun."

Raito just bent his head in answer, letting his lips fall onto Ryuzaki's ravenous mouth. Raito's mouth was scorched by Ryuzaki's intensive and searing tongue, it was moving wildly in and out, mocking a more intimate act that they would soon be engaged in.

Raito was panting hard as Ryuzaki pulled away suddenly. Raito's lips where swollen and red by Ryuzaki's teeth, which had been biting and nipping at his own lips not a second ago.

"Raito-kun I'm s-sorry but I need to take you now, before I c-come to soon…"

Raito just shuddered and nodded his head frantically, he also felt like he was about to come. They would have more time later, right now they needed to fuck before they both exploded.

"Please Ryu…yes…"

Ryuzaki need no other invitation then that.

Ryuzaki took out his fingers from Raito's now loosen passage, ignoring Raito's moan of regret at losing the sensation of the fingers, Raito would feel much more soon enough.

Ryuzaki moved both of his hands and picked up Raito by his waist, grinning at Raito's squeal of surprise at how easily Ryuzaki had lifted him. He then placed Raito on his lap and took his own erection in hand, moaning slightly as his neglected member was touched, he then carefully position himself so that he was brushing Raito's wet hole.

"You ready Raito-kun?"

"Yes, please Ryu…fuck me…"

Ryuzaki growled.

"With pleasure, Tenshi."

Raito never got the chance to ask what Ryuzaki had called him, he could only wail in pain and pleasure as he was suddenly filled to the brim.

Ryuzaki stood still as he was suddenly engulfed in a tight hot grip. Him not moving was as much for his benefit as Raito's. If Ryuzaki moved even the slightest bit he would cum.

After a few minutes had passed in which neither of them moved, Raito finally felt some of the pain drift away, he carefully lifted himself a bit and then pushed back down.

"Yesssss…"

The pain was gone and only pleasure remained. Ryuzaki deciding that Raito was adjusted enough started to help Raito move up and down his erection by lifting him gently by the waist.

Soon they had established a rhythm, Raito lifting himself up and down on the large appendage, moaning and whimpering his pleasure out loud and not caring about how wonton he must have been sounding.

Ryuzaki was also not immune to vocalizing his pleasure, he was growling out his own satisfaction, not as loudly as Raito but still enough where their voices mingled out in the night.

"Ngh…Ryu soon…I'm going to cum…"

Ryuzaki just rumbled his agreement and started to push harder and faster into Raito in return, they had lost the rhythm but it no longer mattered. He took one of his hands off from Raito's waist and wrapped it around Raito's neglected member, pumping it up and down, making Raito loose it altogether.

"Ah ah Ryu! I'm-"

Raito couldn't even finish his warning of his impending orgasm before he released. His muscles clenching around Ryuzaki's member, it had the effect of Ryuzaki letting go as well.

"Ryu!"

"Raito!"

_**(Warning Lemon End!!)**_

--

"So Raito-kun how does it feel not being a virgin anymore?"

Raito opened his eyes and turned his head slightly to look Ryuzaki in the eye.

After they had both released Raito had fallen forward on top of Ryuzaki, lying curled on top of him with Ryuzaki's soft member still inside of him. Since Ryuzaki had made no move to move him Raito just laid there and soaked in the warmth of the afterglow.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Ryuzaki chuckled in amusement.

"No I guess I don't, but if Raito-kun doesn't want to sleep in the graveyard tonight then I suggest we head to my place. I don't want Raito-kun to catch a cold by being out in the rain."

Raito sent him a baffled and confused look.

"Rain? What rain?"

It was only then that Raito realized that a gently drizzle of rain water was falling from the sky.

'How long has it been raining? I didn't even notice, well I guess I had more important things on my mind…god I didn't know sex was that good, or was it that good only because I had it with Ryuzaki?'

"Your right Ryuzaki, we should head for shelter…"

Ryuzaki slowly pulled out of Raito's sore passage, causing Raito to let out a near muffled whimper of protest for the feeling of loss that filled him.

"Come now Raito-kun, get dressed we have a mile long hike before we can go to bed, and remember…lube, lots and lots of lube."

Raito jumped up and started to tug on his clothing almost frantically. He ignored Ryuzaki's amused laugh at his antics.

"Shut up Ryu, you know you're just as eager as me…or is it that you're just not up for another round so soon?"

The answering growl and pounce was all the answer Raito got.

'Who would have thought that something that had started so bad could result in something so good? A real cemetery romance that's what this is…and I couldn't ask for anything more perfect.'

That was all Raito had time to think as Ryuzaki started round 2 right then and there.

--

Sooo….what do you think? OMFK! (Oh My Fucking Kira) this is almost 35 pages long!! Shit this has to be one of the biggest one-shots ever!

It was only going to around 10 to 15 pages but it just keep going and going…wow…

Geez you know what? I kind of feel like making a sequel. What should I do? Was it good enough to merit a sequel? Should it be a one-shot to or a multiply chapter? I'm kind of leaning on the idea of making a smut sequel on what happens when they get back to the house and use that lube that keeps getting mention XD

Then I have an idea of what could happen if Raito's parents got wind of what happened then a plot starts to form in my head…shit.

Anyway how was the lemon? Remember it was my first time…XD…hehe anyway was it ok? Was it to decrypted? Not enough? Was it to unrealistic or was it just practical enough?

Sorry about making Mikami and Mello the bad guys in here, I do like them but they are not my most favorite Deathnote characters and somebody had to be the bad guys X3

Sayu was golden in this! Hehe she even made a Deathnote reference when she called the leather journal she gave to Raito for his costume a deathnote. XD

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm dying to see how much you liked or didn't like my monster of a one-shot. It's not much of a Halloween based story but it's more of a Halloween gift really.

**Review! Review! Review! Favorite! XD**


End file.
